In quilting, a plurality of quilt blocks are sewn together to form a quilt. Each quilt block is formed by one or more pieces of fabric. Creating quilt blocks from a plurality of pieces of fabric typically requires time in developing a plan for sewing the pieces together to form the quilt block. A degree of skill is also required in sewing pieces of fabric together to form the quilt block. Other inconveniences and problems may be encountered when sewing pieces of a quilt and/or quilt block together.